


Des petits pas dans l'obscurité

by AndersAndrew



Category: Journey into Mystery
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Cute, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Loki, Loki Has Issues, Loki Needs a Hug, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il voulait se rouler en boule dans les couvertures, mais son corps tremblait, à la fois glacé et poisseux de sueur. Un sentiment de révolte, de dégoût, s'emparait de lui alors, rejetant les draps, bravant les ténèbres de sa chambre, les mettant au défi de l'engloutir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Des petits pas dans l'obscurité

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chonaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/gifts).



> Titre : Des petits pas dans l'obscurité...  
> Fandom : Journey into mystery  
> Rating : PG  
> Genres : Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Family  
> Personnages : kid!Loki, Thor  
> Nombre de mots : 747  
> Commentaires : Ecrit pour le 5 acts sur les thèmes "family feels et Hurt/Comfort". Je me suis basée sur ma lecture de Journey into Mystery (l'arc de Kid!Loki), mais ce n'est pas sensé se passer forcément pendant cet arc.

Il n'avait peut-être plus l'âge de dormir avec son grand-frère – en fait, il ne l'avait jamais fait, trop orgueilleux pour reconnaître sa faiblesse.  
Mais depuis sa réincarnation, il arrivait à Loki de faire d'horribles cauchemars dont il ne se souvenait jamais au réveil. Il sortait brutalement du sommeil, le cœur battant dans ses tempes et sa poitrine comme s'il allait exploser. Il voulait se rouler en boule dans les couvertures, mais son corps tremblait, à la fois glacé et poisseux de sueur. Un sentiment de révolte, de dégoût, s'emparait de lui alors, rejetant les draps, bravant les ténèbres de sa chambre, les mettant au défi de l'engloutir.  
Il ne se rappelait pas de quoi il avait eu peur, et c'était frustrant, car la peur était toujours là il l'entendait dans le gémissement de sa propre voix, tandis qu'il essayait de se rassurer à voix haute.  
Il avait honte, bien sûr. Dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, il tentait de se résoudre à retourner dans son lit, à retrouver le sommeil. Néanmoins, il avait l'impression d'être une pile électrique. Le moindre craquement le faisait bondir. Il tournait et tournait, scrutant l'obscurité, refusant d'allumer la lumière à cause d'un dernier soupçon d'amour propre.  
A une autre époque, sans doute, il se serait montré plus borné il aurait fini par se recoucher, l'estomac serré, et serait resté allongé sur le dos, fixant le plafond sans le voir jusqu'au petit jour.  
Cependant il n'était plus le Loki qu'il était alors.  
Dans un élan de courage et de ténacité, il s'élançait hors de sa chambre, sans se soucier de la porte qui restait ouverte. Il traversait les couloirs sans s'arrêter, ses pieds nus ne faisant aucun bruit sur la pierre froide. C'était comme s'il connaissait le chemin par cœur, et c'était le cas – son ancien lui avait sillonné cet endroit des milliers de fois et cette mémoire semblait ancrée dans ses gènes, dans chaque fibre de son être elle le conduisait sans hésitation vers son but.  
Il restait qu'une fois arrivé, il lui fallait encore quelques instants, à la fois pour reprendre son souffle et rassembler son énergie. La peur n'était plus qu'un vague écho désormais, alors il se demandait toujours s'il ne ferait pas mieux de retourner dans sa chambre.  
La pensée de cette petite pièce froide et sans vie le forçait à prendre sa décision. Il toquait invariablement au même endroit, près de la poignée de la porte, comme si cela allait atténuer le son de ne pas frapper trop haut.  
S'il n'obtenait pas de réponse, il tiendrait une excuse pour s'enfuir. Mais il y avait toujours une réponse.  
Loki poussait doucement la porte, se rappelant au dernier moment de jouer les timides, alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : se ruer à l'intérieur et jouer les enfants gâtés.  
\- Je...je n'arrive pas à dormir, alors...je voulais voir si toi aussi...  
C'était un mensonge et ils le savaient tous les deux. En outre, Thor arborait l'air de quelqu'un qui vient tout juste d'être réveillé. Contrairement à Loki – qui n'était certes pas quelqu'un de matinal – il n'était pourtant pas de mauvaise humeur, et, repoussant la couverture de fourrure, il faisait signe à Loki de le rejoindre. Ce dernier ne se faisait pas prier, s'enfouissant rapidement dans le lit tout chaud de son aîné. Il évitait de sourire de manière trop évidente, mais il aimait ça, il aimait que ce soit si facile, qu'il n'y ait pas besoin de longues explications et de gros mensonges ou de manipulations.  
La vérité, c'était que même sans une raison, Thor aurait accepté qu'il dorme à ses côtés. Il veillait sur lui comme le meilleur des grands frères, depuis que Loki était revenu d'entre les morts. Et Loki se rendait compte qu'il avait beaucoup de chance son ancien lui n'avait jamais eu une relation aussi privilégiée avec son frère. Sans doute parce que Thor était plus mature aujourd'hui et que Loki était un peu moins...  
Il ne voulait pas penser à ce qu'il était ou pas. Il s'enfonçait avec délice dans les douces fourrures à l'odeur un peu musquée, et fermait les yeux, assuré qu'il était de ne plus faire de cauchemar.  
Et pour un moment, il s'en fichait de se comporter comme un petit garçon, car le bras de Thor retombait mollement sur ses épaules, et il savait que, quoiqu'il arrive désormais, il avait quelqu'un qui ne le trahirait jamais...  
(même si lui viendrait sûrement à le trahir souvent)


End file.
